Salazar Riddle
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Salazar Riddle était un enfant, bien aimé de ses parents, Tom Marvolo Riddle et Severus Snape. Cependant il était porté disparu peu après sa naissance. Severus était plongé dans son chagrin depuis trop longtemps ... mais lorsqu'on lui apprend que son fils est en vie. SN/TR HP/ ?
1. Chapitre 1: Mise en place de l'intrigue

La chouette de couleur noire volait tranquillement dans le ciel proche de Poudlard, vers la forêt Interdite. De son regard ambré, elle suivait un jeune homme qui marchait tranquillement sans se soucier des dangers que pouvaient receler les bois en cette nuit d'automne.

Le garçon était reconnaissable par son uniforme de la célèbre école de magie mais surtout par son écharpe verte et argenté qui recouvrait la peau de son cou. Il portait des lunettes rondes au dessus de ses beaux yeux émeraude, ses cheveux semblaient perpétuellement en bataille. Et si l'on connaissait bien l'élève, on pourrait savoir que ce dernier avait 12 ans et qu'il était en seconde année.

L'animal qui volait au dessus de l'enfant, le savait.

Comment pouvait elle le savoir vous le demandez vous ?

Pour une raison simple, en réalité, cet animal n'en n'était pas un. Il y avait des sorciers dans la société magique qui pouvait se métamorphoser en un animal. Le professeur de potion de cette école le pouvait. Bien que le ministère ne soit pas au courant de son don. Il jouissait d'une telle liberté en volant qu'un seul être savait qu'il était ce qu'on appelait un animagi. Justement, un sorcier sachant se transformer en animal.

Le vent dans ses ailes, sur son visage, la liberté qu'il ressentait, cet instinct ancré en lui qui pouvait lui montrait comment voler, comment supporter le vent parfois brutal, comment chasser. Oh oui, ses puissantes serres avaient tué d'innombrables rongeurs mais Severus Snape ne ressentait pas de dégoût à tuer et à manger des souris ou des mulots sous sa forme animale. Comme si son bon sens humain disparaissait un moment pour le permettre de profiter au mieux de cet instant de la journée où il volait tranquillement avant d'aller se coucher. Au fur et à mesure des années, le vol avait été pour lui une libération de sa souffrance, suite à la perte d'un être cher, Severus Snape s'était renfermé sur lui-même, ses seuls amis étaient Lucius Malfoy et Regulus Lestrange qui avait malheureusement fini en prison après la première guerre. Il y avait aussi son amant, son précieux amour qui avait disparu de la Terre mais pas de son cœur, Severus savait qu'il reviendrait tôt ou tard pour reconquérir l'Angleterre et comme la première fois, il aurait le soutien de ce dernier.

Surtout que le seigneur des ténèbres était maintenant sa seule ancre à la vie, il avait perdu son fils, son adorable fils et avec cette horrible perte, il s'était perdu lui-même. Pendant des mois il avait vécu pour cet adorable être qui avait su compléter son cœur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà lorsqu'il était en compagnie de son amant. Voilà maintenant plus de 10 ans que son fils lui avait été arraché alors qu'ils avaient été invité chez les Malfoy.

Il se souvenait de ce moment douloureux où un étranger avait pris son fils dans ses bras, ce moment où son fils pleurait car il avait été dérangé dans son sommeil, puis les autres sorciers présents dans le but de faire distraction, avait assommé Severus. Pendant des jours, puis des mois il avait été inconsolable.

Le potionniste dormait dans la chambre disparu tellement il souffrait. En tant que seigneur des ténèbres, aux côtés de son époux, il devait faire bonne figure mais son chagrin était tellement immense qu'il refusait tout contact humain si ce n'était pas Voldemort ou Lucius.

Si magiquement il était puissant, qu'il était un très occlumens, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à perdre son fils.

De même, si Voldemort était cruel lorsqu'il lançait divers sorts de doloris ou de torture, Severus pouvait se montrer beaucoup plus cruel et plus vicieux. Oh oui, la perte de son enfant l'avait affecté … et personne, même pas Voldemort, ne savait ce qui allait se passer s'ils retrouvaient leur précieux ange un jour.

La chouette de couleur noire poussa un hululement. Et se posa sur une branche non proche, voulant voir ce que faisait Harry Potter, hors de son dortoir à cette heure nocturne et qui plus est dans la forêt Interdite. Avec sa vue perçante, même la nuit, Severus put constater que l'enfant suivait un chemin peuplé d'araignées. Il en resta un moment étonné alors que le jeune garçon ne continue sa route.

Bien que son devoir professoral lui ordonnait de renvoyer cet enfant dans son dortoir et de lui enlever quelques points, et peut-être même lui offrir une retenue en compagnie de l'adorable concierge de Poudlard, le potionniste se contenta de suivre l'enfant.

Finalement, après quelques minutes supplémentaires, il sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Une colonie d'araignées gigantesques, le Serpentard ne sembla pas avoir peur et s'approcha de ce qui semblait être le patriarche de cette colonie.

« Vous êtes Aragog n'est-ce pas ? _Lui demanda le Serpentard sans trembler._

-Qui es tu donc petit homme pour t'aventurer sur nos terres ?

-Je suis un élève de l'école, ainsi qu'un ami à Hagrid.

-Alors te voilà bien chanceux, je n'ai pas le droit t'attaquer les amis d'Hagrid.

-Me voilà rassuré. Je suppose que vous avez entendu que la Chambre des Secrets a été rouverte ?

-C'est pour cela que toutes les araignées fuissent l'école comme la peste ! Le monstre contenu dans la chambre a été libéré !

-J'ai besoin d'informations … des élèves ont étés attaqués.

-Tu comprendras aisément que ce n'est pas mon problème si des humains se font attaqués.

-Si l'école ferme, vous serez chassé d'ici. Vous le savez tout comme moi.

-Ne sois pas idiot ! Si l'école ferme, notre forêt restera intacte ! _Répliqua l'énorme araignée, cela fit s'agiter ses petits qui commencèrent à paniquer._

-Bien sûr que si. C'est Dumbledore qui vous autorise à rester, si l'école ferme il perdre toute autorité et tout pouvoir, le ministère rêve de pouvoir raser cet endroit pour en faire autre chose.

-Tu mens ! _Severus resta spectateur, le proverbe, soit plus Serpentard que Salazar était véridique ici. Le jeune garçon mentait comme il respirait._

-Bien sûr que non. Sinon, pourquoi je me serais aventuré hors de Poudlard ? Sachant que vous pouvez me tuer ? Moi, je veux juste que toutes ces pétrifications cessent, je sais ce qui est enfermé dans la Chambre. Un basilic …

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

-à vous de me le dire.

-Très bien. La Chambre des secrets a été ouverte il y a de là 50 ans, par un certain Tom Marvolo Riddle, c'est du moins ce que pense Hagrid. Des meurtres ont eut lieu à cette époque et l'on accusa Hagrid, parce que justement, ce même Serpentard avait su faire preuve de persuasion, on a cru que c'était moi. Hagrid m'a alors libéré dans cette forêt et l'on brisa la baguette de ce demi-géant.

-Vous n'en savez pas plus ?

-Non … si ce n'est que le premier meurtre a eu lieu dans les toilettes des filles, au second étage.

-Merci pour ces informations, Aragog.

-Petit humain.

-Que ce qu'il y a ?

\- Promets-moi que l'école ne fermera pas.

-Je vous le promets, à vous et à toute votre famille. »

Harry tourna les talons et partit pour le château dans le but de regagner son dortoir.

Severus décolla d'un coup d'aile et regagna lui aussi ses appartements. Mais pleins de questions en tête. Son amant activa immédiatement un miroir à double sens pour pouvoir prendre de ses nouvelles.

Le seigneur des ténèbres avait fait son grand retour l'année auparavant, lorsqu'il avait pu voler la pierre philosophale de Dumbledore. Bien qu'aucune action meurtrière n'avait eu lieu, chacun savait qu'il était dangereux et surtout à craindre. Ce fut même lui qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets, avec l'aide du potionniste cependant, le jeune Harry Potter allait sans doute compromettre tous ses plans si les deux seigneurs des ténèbres ne réagissaient pas avant.


	2. Chapitre 2: Tom, enchanté

Quand le lord noir fut contacté par Severus il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'un élève de Serpentard avait eu le courage d'aller dans la forêt Interdite seul et qui plus est dans le but de chercher des informations sur la Chambre des Secrets, certes c'était un risque que certains élèves mènent leurs enquêtes et cherchent à arrêter le basilic, bien qu'ils soient incapables de le faire, mais que ce dernier sache comment amadouer et mentir aux araignées géantes de Hagrid, le lord en fut impressionné.

Il n'était pas surprenant d'entendre sa moitié parler d'Harry Potter, le Survivant, autant que le potionniste était intrigué par le jeune homme que pour le besoin de conquête du seigneur des ténèbres aux yeux rouges.

La disparition était sans doute un élément supplémentaire pour la chauve souris de voir en ce Harry Potter, ce prince des Serpentard, un nouveau Salazar.

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne lui en voulait pas, il avait lui-même adopté un nouveau serpent, en plus de Nagini, afin d'avoir une présence d'un jeune serpent qui aurait pu être son fils. L'animal se nommait Shadow, et Tom voyait en lui son fils, pour on ne sait quelle raison, le serpent avait les écailles grises comme chacun des membres de sa race mais Tom voyait en lui l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais pu éduquer de aimer.

Severus n'avait jamais voulu faire d'autres enfants, du moins pas tant que Dumbledore ne serait pas mort une bonne fois pour toute, il avait peur de perdre son enfant à nouveau.

Aujourd'hui, les deux hommes n'avaient plus vraiment l'espoir de revoir leur ange, certes sur l'arbre généalogique des Gaunt, et rien ne laissait à penser que le garçon était mort. Son nom était inscrit alors il devait être vivant, mais où était-il ? De nombreuses enquêtes avaient été menés par les mangemorts, même Fenrir Greyback et sa meute avait été appelé à l'aide, mais le constat était clair, l'enfant devait être un autre. Son odeur avait changé, et chercher quelqu'un d'aussi jeune avec la magie était trop … difficile sachant que l'enfant n'avait utilisé que la magie accidentelle depuis sa naissance.

« Tu pense qu'il faudrait tuer le Survivant ? Après tout, il ne m'a pas empêché de prendre la pierre, malgré les indices que lui avait laissés le vieux fou. _Tom et Severus étaient assis face à face, et pouvaient se voir grâce à un grand miroir à double sens._

-Ce qui intéresse Harry, ce sont ses études ainsi que ses amis. Il est très proche de Draco, de Zabini et de Nott.

-Il faut être sûr. Toi et lui êtes sans doute les seuls qui peuvent me tuer … cependant, si Dumbledore arrive à le contrôler et à le manipuler, ce sera obligatoire de le tuer.

-C'est le meilleur élève de Poudlard de toute la seconde année …

-S'il se met en travers de notre route, il ne faudra pas hésiter Severus. Parce que je pense, que lui, n'hésitera pas.

-C'est un Serpentard, bien que ses parents aient étés à Gryffondor, il est très différent d'eux.

-étrange. Continue de le surveiller, si tout se passe bien, Dumbledore sera discrédité de l'école. A partir de là, on pourra facilement trouver un moyen de le faire abandonner l'Ordre.

-Je te fais confiance.

-Tu apprécie toujours autant voler à ce que je vois, tes cheveux sont décoiffés.

-Je vais bientôt me coucher, rien ne sers d'essayer de les arranger.

-Moi j'aurais bien mis encore plus de désordre dans ta belle chevelure, **Severus.** _Le lord sombre aimait à utiliser le fourchelangue, cela faisait frissonner le potionniste._

-Je vais te laisser, certains ont cours demain.

-à demain amour.

-Je t'aime Tom. »

Le miroir se brouilla et finalement la chauve souris se retrouva face à son propre reflet. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps, se déshabillant et mettant une chemise qui était trop grande pour lui, il s'effondra dans son lit. En fait, la chemise appartenait à son amant et il n'avait pas honte de la porter.

Severus était en fait, assez petit, bien qu'il continue à être effrayant pour les années les plus vieilles. Les jumeaux Weasley le dépassaient aisément d'une tête et il se renfrognait à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait cette remarque, il aurait voir son fils grandir afin de savoir si ce dernier avait hérité de sa petite taille, lui donnant un aspect mignon, ou savoir s'il avait hérité de la grandeur de Tom.

Le potionniste mesurait exactement 1 mètre 70. Ce qui était assez petit pour un homme sachant que la taille moyenne d'un homme était de 1 mètre 80. De même, son seigneur des ténèbres préféré, mesurait lui 1 mètre 88. Il était quand même assez dégoûté de se voir aussi petit.

Il se retourna dans son lit, et finit par s'endormir.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il fut obligé de retourner dans la chambre des Secrets, bien qu'il ne parlait pas fourchelangue, Tom lui avait indiqué un autre passage qui ne nécessitait pas de fourchelangue. D'après ce que lui disait le seigneur des ténèbres, Ginny Weasley était devenue une hôte trop faible pour l'horcruxe de sa jeunesse et risquait de mourir, ce n'était pas évidemment dans les objectifs des deux hommes que de faire mourir des enfants alors il devait récupérer le journal des mains de la jeune fille avant que la mort ne vienne la cueillir.

De même, pendant ses semaines, Harry avait cherché la chambre des secrets, il était hors de question pour lui que l'école ferme, sinon il allait devoir rester chez les Dursley et dire adieu à la magie, et cette optique, lui était interdit. Après tout il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Après avoir cherché attentivement dans tous les recoins des toilettes, il avait finalement trouvé comment ouvrir la chambre.

En compagnie de Blaise et Draco, il se plaça devant le lavabo puis chuchota en fourchelangue un « ouvre-toi ». Il avait récemment découvert qu'il avait ce don, certes quand il était enfant il lui arrivait de parler avec les vipères et autres couleuvres proches de lui mais il avait pensé qu'il rêvait en grandissant cependant quand il avait découvert une voix dans les couloirs de l'école que lui seul pouvait comprendre, et quand il avait discuté avec Aragog il avait compris qu'en fait il possédait le même don que Salazar Serpentard et même que Voldemort possédait. Il avait d'abord été effrayé par ce constat mais s'y était rapidement fait. Avec ses deux amis de Serpentard ils sautèrent dans le toboggan qui les menait à la chambre.

« Oh … ce que ça pue ici !

-Tais toi Draco, il y a un basilic ici … il faut le trouver avant qu'il ne nous trouve.

-Je me demande comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme dans cette situation. _Lui chuchota le blond alors que le lumos de Blaise les éclairait._

-Je ne suis pas calme Draco, je suis effrayé alors tais toi maintenant ! »

Le blond marmonna dans sa barbe mais suivi quand même le petit brun ainsi que le métis.

Ils arrivèrent à une porte que le brun ouvrit de nouveau en parlant fourchelangue. La pièce était longue et des statues de serpents les surveillaient. Blaise désactiva son sort et fixa avec effroi une jeune fille rousse à même le sol, son écharpe rouge et or ne trompait personne, il s'agissait d Ginny Weasley. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment d'elle, elle avait un journal dans ses bras et elle était pâle, très pâle. Harry posa ses doigts sur sa jugulaire, rassuré d'entendre un pouls, même si faible, la jeune fille était vivante et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Un long sifflement lui parvint comme une phrase alors que Draco poussait un cri de surprise en pointant sa baguette sur l'animal qui se dressait à présent devant eux. Harry s'avança et leva une main.

 **« Protectrice de Poudlard, nous sommes désolés de vous importuner …**

 **-Un parleur ! Voilà bien longtemps que je n'en n'avais pas vu.** _Elle s'approche du jeune Serpentard sans se montrer menaçante._ **Tu sens bon, comme mon ancien maître.**

 **-J'aimerais savoir … pourquoi avoir pétrifié des élèves ?**

 **-Mon maître me l'a ordonné, je n'ai fais qu'obéir, il veut faire fermer cette école.**

-Draco, Blaise, amenez Ginny à l'infirmerie. _Avant que les deux jeunes n'ait pus l'approcher, Harry s'était saisit du journal._

-On ne peut pas te laisser tout seul avec le basilic ! Tu es fou ?

-Elle ne me tuera pas Blaise, rassure toi. Retournez vite à l'infirmerie avec Ginny.

-Fais attention Harry.

 **-Cette jeune fille, elle était l'intermédiaire de Tom.** _Faisant léviter la jeune fille, Draco et Blaise sortirent de la pièce, n'étant pas rassuré par l'idée de laissé leur ami seul avec l'énorme serpent mais Harry savait ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient le plus puissant des secondes années non ?_

 **-Tom ?**

 **-Oui, une partie de son âme est enfermé dans ce journal, si jamais tu veux lui parler.**

 **-Vas-tu arrêter de pétrifié des élèves ?**

 **-Tu es un descendant de Serpentard toi aussi, je le sens grâce à ton odeur, la même que Tom. Alors je t'obéirais à partir de maintenant.**

 **-La même odeur que Tom ? Qui est donc ce Tom ?**

 **-Je ne peux rien dire jeune maître, mais vous le saurez bien assez tôt, je vous le promets. Maintenant, retournez à votre dortoir. Je vais vous indiquer un raccourci. Suivez-moi. »**

Le jeune garçon suivit le serpent, sans se douter qu'un seigneur des ténèbres avait suivi tout l'échange, certes sas comprendre mais ses souvenirs seraient suffisants pour que son amant comprenne. De même, il avait compris que les attaques allaient cesser, le basilic sembla obéir à Harry, de même que Ginny était à présent hors de danger. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Il se dépêcha de retourner à ses appartements pour conter à sa moitié ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le potionniste entra dans le miroir et se sentit téléporter vers le manoir Riddle. Son amant semblait attendre son appel puisqu'il était toujours dans son agréable fauteuil, des parchemins étalés devant lui. Severus contempla un moment son bien aimé, un visage parfait, des yeux rouges carmin qui semblaient le déshabiller du regard, des cheveux bruns sombres lui arrivant aux épaules et ce corps de dieu grec qui pouvait lui fournir mille et un plaisir d'une seule action.

La chauve souris n'attendit pas le signal du seigneur des ténèbres et alla s'installer sur ses genoux, faisant attention à tous les parchemins.

« Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Je suis arrivé trop tard. Des élèves de Serpentard étaient déjà là.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Le mieux c'est de te montrer, tu ne crois pas ? »

L'animagi pouvant prendre la forme d'un oiseau abaissa ses barrières mentales et le seigneur des ténèbres put revivre la scène qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la chambre des secrets mais contrairement à son amant, il comprit tout ce que se disaient le basilic et le jeune Harry Potter.

« Fascinant.

-Comment ça ?

-Le basilic pense que ce Harry Potter, est l'un des descendants de Serpentard.

-Mais c'est impossible, Potter était un descendant de Godric …

-Sauf qu'il est fourchelangue et à su faire obéir le basilic, ce qui montre, qu'il a un lien de parenté avec moi …

-C'est impossible !

-Comment se comporte t-il ?

-Et bien, comme chaque élève de Serpentard je pense. Il déteste les élèves de Gryffondor et les nés moldus mais … je veux dire que pour un élève de ma maison cela n'est pas étonnant.

-Je ne connais qu'une seul famille qui soit fourchelangue et c'est la mienne … je ferais des recherches sur le Survivant. A croire que ses parents ne sont pas ceux qu'il croit. Tu ferais mieux de te rapprocher de lui.

-Très bien.

-Et comme pour une fois tu es là plutôt qu'à corriger des copies ou à voler librement, je pourrais aussi me rapprocher de toi.

-Hum … sur ton bureau ?

-Petit pervers. »

Le lendemain, Severus quémanda à Harry de rester à la fin du cours. C'était une chose étonnante pour le jeune brun qui fit signe à ses amis d'aller au prochain cours alors qu'il restait dans la salle de potions. Son regard vert tellement semblable à celui de Lily se tourna vers la chauve souris.

« Qu'il y a-t-il professeur Snape ?

-Je tenais à vous féliciter pour vos résultats.

-Merci professeur. Vous avez demandé ma présence seulement pour ça ?

-Je sais que vous êtes fourchelangue M. Potter. _Le masque d'indifférence du jeune garçon se fissura et de la peur se peignit sur son adorable visage._

-Vous-vous devez faire erreur monsieur !

-écoutez, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Mais j'aurais besoin de savoir comment cela se fait-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai ce don depuis que je suis enfant, je n'y ai jamais fait attention. Vous n'allez pas le dire au directeur n'est-ce pas ? Déjà que l'on me soupçonne d'être l'hériter de Serpentard …

-C'est peut-être le cas monsieur Potter. Sans vouloir vous vexer, les Potter ont toujours été une famille de la Lumière, et qui plus est descendante de Gryffondor. Le fourchelangue montre votre … attirance si je puis dire, pour la magie noire de même, c'est un don extrêmement rare qui avait été seulement pour les descendants de Serpentard.

-Mais monsieur, je ne fais pas de magie noire ! Cela est interdit par l'école !

\- Rassurez-vous, je le sais. Sinon votre magie aurait été bien plus noire, pour le moment je la sens grise mais elle penche de plus en plus pour la magie noire.

-C'est une mauvaise chose n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas du tout ! C'est juste que vous êtes différents des élèves de Gryffondor, de Pouffsoufle et de Serdaigle. La plupart des élèves de Serpentard sont des élèves qui possèdent une magie noire très puissante. Prenez l'exemple de monsieur Malfoy ou encore monsieur Zabini.

-Alors pourquoi suis-je si différent de mes parents ? Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Rassurez-vous monsieur Potter, cela arrive à certains moments de l'histoire. A présent allez en cours, je vais vous faire un mot, Minerva n'aime pas les retardaires. »

Le jeune élève sortit de son échange avec Severus complètement déboussolé. Il décida de ne pas aller en cours de métamorphose, après tout il était assez en avance pour sécher trois jours de cours. Il alla dans la chambre des secrets, prenant avec lui le journal qu'il avait trouvé sur Ginny. Il était caché sous sa fameuse cape d'invisibilité et entra sans hésitation. Il retrouva bien vite la salle dans laquelle il avait trouvée Ginny.

Le serpent géant s'approcha de lui et baissa la tête en signe de bienvenu, Harry lui rendit son geste et s'assit à même le sol après avoir invoqué divers coussins afin d'être plus confortable.

 **« Sais-tu pourquoi ton maître voulait pétrifier des élèves ?**

 **-Il veut faire fermer l'école.**

 **\- Pourquoi, si je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec Serpentard, m'obéis-tu ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas autorité à répondre.** _Lui répondit l'animal avec malice. Harry soupira et ouvrit le livre._ »

Il fut surpris en voyant qu'il était complètement vide, aucune page n'avait été tâchées d'encre et il trouva cela très étrange.

Sur un coup de tête, il sortit une plume ainsi que de l'encre et il écrivit.

 _Salut._

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque de l'encre apparut et écrivit magiquement les mots :

 _Salut, je suis Tom. Qui es-tu ?_ Harry hésita un long moment, c'était étrange que le livre pouvait lui parler !

 _« Je m'appelle Harry._

 _-Je sens l'odeur fétide de la chambre des secrets, tu dois être fourchelangue alors ?_

 _-C'est exact._

 _-Voilà un don rare, je suis ravi de te rencontrer._

 _-C'est toi qui voulais faire fermer l'école ?_ Il y eut un moment d'hésitation puis le journal écrivit.

 _-En effet, j'ai besoin que l'école ferme mais à croire que certains ont voulus m'en empêcher._

 _-L'école est ma maison, bien sûr que je t'en empêcherais. »_

Le brun de Serpentard referma le cahier et sortit de la chambre pour aller dans sa salle commune. En fait, c'est l'odeur horrible du lieu qui l'avait convaincu de sortir du lieu, c'était tout bonnement horrible et l'élève se demandait comment le basilic faisait pour y vivre. Il donna le mot de passe au portrait puis aller s'allonger sur son lit, dans son dortoir qu'il partageait avec Draco Malfoy, son meilleur ami qu'il avait rencontré chez le tailleur dans le chemin de Traverse.

 **Flash back.**

Harry était un sorcier, il l'avait appris de la bouche d'Hagrid, le garde chasse et gardien des clés de Poudlard. Il s'était rendu dans une petite boutique qui faisait des robes pour les sorciers. Il y entra alors que le demi géant lui confia qu'il s'en allait un moment.

Le petit brun s'était installé sous l'ordre d'une femme énergétique qui avait pris ses mesures puis avait commencé à trifouiller différentes choses près de lui. Il tourna son regard vert émeraude sur l'autre jeune homme près de lui, lui-même sur un tabouret, il el fixa de ses yeux mercures avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suis Draco Malfoy, et tu es ? _Harry remarqua qu'il avait une voix assez traînante et il transpirait la richesse. Cependant il ne se fia pas à cette première impression et répondit poliment._

-Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

-Le célèbre Harry Potter ? Le Survivant ? _S'écria le blond. Harry se sentit un moment gêné avant de répondre._

-Lui-même.

-Alors les rumeurs sont donc vraies, tu vas à Poudlard ?

-Exact. Je suppose que toi aussi ?

\- Dans quelle maison penses-tu aller ? Comme ma famille, soit à Serpentard ou au pire à Serdaigle. Si je vais à Pouffsoufle ou à Gryffondor, je pense me donner la mort.

-Ce n'est pas une raison … drastique ?

-Bien sûr que non ! J'humilierais le nom de la famille Malfoy !

-Je vois. Pour ma part je suis encore hésitant. Je n'ai pas encore lu en entier le livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard donc je préfère ne pas me prononcer.

-Tu n'as même pas une toute petite idée ?

-Et bien, mes parents ont été à Gryffondor, peut-être que j'y serais ? Du moins ce serait logique.

-C'est fini mon petit bonhomme, tu peux y aller. »

Les interrompit la femme qui s'occupait de Draco. Ce dernier adressa un sourire à Harry.

« J'espère que tu seras à Serpentard, comme ça nous pourrons être amis. On se retrouve à Poudlard.

-à plus tard Draco. »

Sans le savoir, cette première discussion avait marqué le début d'une grande amitié. Ils avaient été répartis tous deux à Serpentard et avait partagé leur chambre.

Harry se souvenait encore de son passage sous le choixpeau.

« Oh ? Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Le Survivant n'est-ce pas ? Comme tu avais été aimé avant d'aller chez tes moldus. Te voilà avec assez de soif de connaissance pour faire un parfait Serdaigle et de loyauté pour aller à Pouffsoufle. Mais … tu seras là où est ta place, là où étaient les personnes qui t'aimaient et qui t'aiment encore aujourd'hui.

SERPENTARD ! »

Avait crié le choixpeau.

 **F** **in flash back.**

Harry s'était un moment interrogé sur le pourquoi des questions que soulevaient l'objet magique mais après quelques semaines, il avait oublié ce détail et avait profité de sa scolarité comme tout bon enfant.

Il rouvrit le journal qui avait noté.

 _« Je suppose qu'alors je devrais abandonner._

 _-Je suppose que c'est une bonne idée._

 _-Tu m'intrigue beaucoup, Harry._

 _-Qui es-tu ? Tu ne dois pas être un objet magique. Le choixpeau n'est pas comme ça._

 _-J'apprécie ton intelligence. Je suis un journal doté d'une conscience, je t'en dirais plus à une condition._

 _-Laquelle ?_

 _-Amène-moi à Severus Snape._

 _-Pour quoi faire ? Si tu es doué de conscience tu n'as pas besoin de lui._

 _-J'ai besoin de lui. Si tu es fourchelangue, cela veut dire que tu es de ma famille. Il ne peut pas avoir deux héritiers de Serpentard …_

 _-Et que ferait-il ?_

 _-Une potion, il faut que je sache au moins le nom d'un de tes parents._

 _-James Potter et Lily Potter, née Evans. Il n'est pas question que je parle de toi au professeur Snape. Il ne sait pas que c'est moi qui est refermé la Chambre et c'est mieux ainsi._

 _-Tu ne veux pas l'attention ? Très bien. Alors tu la feras toi-même._

 _-En quoi consiste cette potion ?_

 _-Elle donne le nom de tes parents, c'est une potion d'héritage si je peux le dire, elle est utilisée par les gobelins afin d'être sûr qu'ils ne sont pas arnaqués._

 _-Très bien, je la ferais ce soir. »_

 **HORS FICTION.**

Minerve : Normalement tu as toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre :P Bien que je te questionne encore plus

Aurelie Malfoy : Oui enfin pour Severus je vais mieux l'expliquer dans les prochains chapitres ~ Je n'allais pas l'appeler Prince tu vois, même s'il est le prince de sang mêlé ça me semblait bizarre de dire ça alors j'ai opté pour un second Voldemort ou Seigneur des ténèbres.

stormtrooper2 : Oui pleins de surprises *^* Pleins !

DidiineOokami :*boude* Je ne répondrais pas à ta question, tu veux que toute mon intrigue se casse la figure ou quoi ? XD

En tout cas, merci à tous de me lire !

Petit sondage, pour cette fanfic je pensais à un couple Draco/Harry, avec Draco comme étant une créature magique (Vampire ou autre ?) Ou pas du tout de couple pour notre petit ryry mais centré sur le couple Voldemort Tom/Severus.

Donc voilà, merci encore de me lire ^^


	3. Chapitre 3 : Severus maman

Harry s'était installé dans la chambre des Secrets pour pouvoir faire la potion d'héritage, ne supportant plus l'odeur il avait nettoyer un peu les lieux, ce qui lui apporta les remerciements du basilic, derrière un chaudron et le journal sous le nez, il mélangeait divers ingrédients ne croyant pas trop au journal, c'était un ramassis d'idioties, tout le monde savait que ses parents étaient James et Lily Potter.

Il avait « emprunté » les ingrédients dans la réserve personnelle du professeur mais il savait que ce dernier ne pourrait rien contre lui à moins d'avoir des preuves de plus, il était son élève favori alors il ne risquait pas de se faire gronder ou enlever des points, par moment Harry bénissait sa petite taille qui lui donnait un air angélique.

A présent, tout ce qu'il restait à faire au brun était de verser une goutte de sang dans le mélange afin de savoir le nom de l'un de ses parents, jetant un regard de mépris au livre, il sortit un couteau et se fit une petite blessure à la main, ensuite il tendit le bras au dessus du chaudron qui fumait et laissa son sang tomber dans la mixture de couleur violette.

Quand son sang entra en contact avec l'autre liquide, Harry retira son bras et put voir avec horreur la fumée du chaudron former les lettres. « Severus Snape, mère. »

Il recula, croyant à une farce ou un enchantement. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de surprise et ses mains tremblaient, non cela devait être impossible, sa mère était Lily Potter, il avait ses yeux ! Il ne ressemblait en aucun point à son professeur de potions.

Confus il prit une décision, présenter au professeur cette preuve de … de … il ne savait même pas comment qualifier ce fait, apprendre qu'un homme était votre mère était choquant, encore plus lorsque vous vous étiez attaché au fait qu'une femme rousse vous avait donné la vie. Prenant un raccourci il arriva rapidement devant les cachots, prenant sa baguette en main mais la cachant aux yeux de son vis-à-vis, il toqua à la porte.

Quand le visage de la chauve souris fut face à lui, Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde à le stupéfier, il savait que la douceur ne marcherait pas sur le potionniste et que la prudence devait être de mise, il ne voulait pas que sa bêtise actuelle était trop connue. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'en kidnappant le professeur de potions ainsi, il attirait l'attention de Voldemort qui était précédemment en pleine discussion avec lui.

Le faisant léviter derrière lui, Harry arriva rapidement devant son chaudron qui marquait toujours fièrement les lettres, « Severus Snape, mère » dans la pièce.

Le jeune garçon attrapa la baguette du professeur pour éviter toutes mauvaises surprises et mit fin à son sortilège. Le noble et froid professeur poussa un cri de surprise puis se releva dans toute sa grandeur, il remarqua immédiatement le jeune Serpentard face à lui qui semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux, l'élève lui cria.

« Regardez au dessus du chaudron ! »

Ne voulant pas être victime des foudres du plus jeune, Severus s'exécuta mais contrairement au Survivant, ce n'est pas de l'horreur qui l'envahit mais de la surprise ainsi qu'un grand soulagement, son fils était face à lui ! Certes en train de le menacer mais lorsque votre fils avait disparu pendant 10 ans presque 11 ans, toutes actions de ce dernier envers vous était extraordinaire. Il reconnaissait là une potion d'héritage, mais comment le jeune garçon avait pu la faire ? Il était trop jeune et puis il n'y avait pas de livres en parlant dans la bibliothèque non ? Il remarqua alors le journal de son amant à même le sol.

« Harry …

-Dites-moi la vérité ! Est-ce que c'est vrai … ? _Le jeune garçon semblait lutter contre ses larmes tout en fixant le professeur de potions._

-J'ai bien eu un fils, il a disparu alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an mais … _Severus marqua un pause, encore incertain._

-Vous pensez que c'est moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Je dis seulement que … c'est une grande probabilité.

-Vous mentez …

-C'est la vérité Harry. Je savais que Lily était stérile mais je ne savais pas qu'ils arriveraient à enlever un enfant juste pour pouvoir l'élever. _Bien que Severus mente sur le sujet, il lui semblait préférable de dire ça plutôt que toute la vérité, après tout le brun était encore trop jeune._

-Ma mère n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Ce n'est pas … elle. Dites moi plutôt comment cela se fait que le chaudron indique votre nom ! »

Le potionniste s'approcha de l'instrument indispensable à tout bon potionniste et regarda la potion, elle était parfaite, Harry n'avait pas fait d'erreur alors … Salazar était face à lui, déjà un an.

« La potion est parfaite, monsieur Potter. Je suis votre mère. _Harry semblait bouillonner de colère, de rage ou de peur, Severus ne sut jamais le dire mais ses yeux émeraude étincelaient et il sentait la magie du plus jeune crépiter autour de lui, pourtant il ne bougea pas, attendant que le jeune homme puisse ne serait-ce qu'accepter cette vérité._

-Vous mentez ! Je ne vous crois pas ! Que ce que vous essayez de faire hein ? Me faire intégrer votre camp n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai toujours été que ça, le Survivant ! L'instrument indispensable pour remporter cette foutue guerre !

-Non Harry, tu es mon fils et je te jure que je te protégerais, calme toi. _Severus leva les mains dans un geste pacifiste ce qui ne fit qu'énerver encore plus le jeune homme qui se sentait acculé comme un animal piégé face à son chasseur, sa magie sortit de son corps, une couleur rouge sang._

-Arrêtez de me mentir ! Vous n'êtes pas sincère ! Comme tout ses autres putains d'élèves qui me regardent, vous voulez être dans le même camp que moi parce que vous savez que je suis le seul à pouvoir affronter Voldemort, espèce de sale profiteur. _Cracha t-il avant de se faire interrompre par un ricanement venant de derrière eux, pâlissant il se retourna pour faire face à son ennemi juré, Voldemort dans toute sa grandeur avec sa peau pâle de mort, ses deux narines comme les serpents, son crâne chauve et ses yeux reptiliens._

-Et bien Severus, c'est un grand jour n'est-ce pas ? _Harry recula dans un coin de la chambre, sa main levée et tremblante vers son ennemi qui venait d'apparaître sans qu'il ne s'y attende._

\- Que faites-vous ici ? _Lui cria-t-il de plus en plus apeuré, si un duel débutait, il savait qu'il allait mourir ici. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le seigneur des ténèbres se contenta d'approcher de Severus, ne prenant même pas la peine de sortir sa baguette, il l'enlaça._ Vous venez pour me tuer n'est-ce pas ? _Sa magie appela le basilic qui se dépêcha d'arriver, cette dernière se plaça derrière lui, protectrice de son nouvel héritier._

-Je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer … au contraire, je suis heureux. Je retrouve aujourd'hui mon fils que j'ai perdu depuis près de 10 ans. _Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent d'horreur puis il parla en fourchelangue._

- **Attaque-les !** _Le serpent lui jeta un regard choqué avant de se déplacer afin d'être derrière les deux seigneurs des ténèbres._

 **-Il n'en n'est pas question, ce sont mes maîtres, autant que tu le sois eux le sont aussi, je ne peux pas les attaquer. »**

La main de l'élève de Poudlard se crispa sur sa baguette, il baissa les yeux, ses cheveux bruns formant un rideau opaque avant qu'il ne rejette la tête en arrière, poussant un ricanement effrayant. Sa magie se dirigea d'un geste de sa main vers ses deux parents qui ne lui voulaient pourtant aucun mal.

La vague rouge faillit atteindre les deux mages noirs mais le basilic balaya l'attaque comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose mais elle cria de douleur quand la magie sembla s'accrocher à elle pour la brûler.

Harry n'était plus que colère, envers qui, lui-même n'aurait pas su le dire mais savoir qu'il était le fils de Severus Snape, le parrain de Draco et mangemort ainsi que Voldemort lui-même, lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe et avait libérer toute la colère qu'il ressentait depuis des années. Les murs du lieu commencèrent à se fissurer et à menacer de s'effondrer mais rien ne semblait vouloir le calmer. Voldemort avait supprimé son glamour pour ériger un bouclier autour de lui et son amant.

Severus totalement désemparé, commença à lutter contre le vent surnaturel que provoquait Harry pour s'approcher de lui. Il ignora l'avertissement de son amant et finalement, il enlaça son précieux fils, lui transmettant par ce geste tout son amour.

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux de surprise, totalement calmé sa magie revint à lui tranquillement alors qu'il se rendait compte que le potionniste lui faisait un câlin. Il se laissa faire et même leva les bras pour l'enlacer à son tour, il pleura ensuite toutes les larmes de son corps.

Totalement épuisé par ses émotions, il se retrouva bien vite endormi contre l'épaule de son porteur. Son souffle se fit régulier et Severus le prit dans ses bras tout en se relevant, il s'approcha de Tom.

« Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? Dumbledore devrait être au courant de sa crise …

-Il vaut mieux que tu rentre au manoir avec lui, j'ai suffisamment de polynectar pour tenir un ou deux jours sur moi et suffisamment de réserves au manoir pour tenir un mois et tu le sais. Je prendrais ton apparence et je dirais que Voldemort a kidnappé Harry, ça semble logique. _Tom baissa la tête vers son fils._ Je suis heureux de le revoir, mais ma première impression n'était pas très bonne hein ?

-En effet, mais tu sauras te rattraper. Ton journal est là … _Un brume apparut et un Tom Riddle de 16 ans fit son apparition._

-Ne t'en fais pas, il t'aime déjà bien, s'il peut passer outre toutes ses épreuves et le fait que tu as tué ses parents adoptifs il saura t'aimer.

-Et bien merci moi. _Lui répondit le seigneur des ténèbres ironiquement alors que le morceau d'âme retournait dans le journal qui se fit d'ailleurs ramassé par le grand mage noir._ Je vais te faire transplaner jusqu'au manoir. Prends bien soin de Salazar. »

Il embrassa son potionniste bien aimé avant de faire disparaître ses plus grands trésors dans un pop sonore. Le seigneur des ténèbres but ensuite la potion et c'est ainsi que la chauve souris des cachots arriva en courant dans le bureau du directeur, essoufflé et pâle, il s'écria.

« Harry a été enlevé par le seigneur des ténèbres ! »

Oh oui, Tom allait bien s'amuser dans le château, cela le tirait de sa paperasse mais ne supprimait pas son immense joie d'avoir retrouvé son fils, s'il n'était pas dans la présente situation, il aurait crié sa joie tout en enlaçant son fils anciennement disparu. Même si la réaction de son fils vis-à-vis de lui n'était pas du tout ce qu'il espérait, du moins le jeune garçon avait commencé à accepter Severus comme mère.

D'ailleurs le potionniste posa son fils sur un lit, sur le lit qu'il aurait du occupé tout le début de sa vie, le jeune garçon ne s'en rendait pas compte mais à ce moment il apporta des larmes sur le doux visage de la chauve souris, il se pinça mais heureusement cela était bien réel. Son fils était vraiment avec lui, dans son lit.

Salazar Regulus Riddle était actuellement à ses côtés, et Severus n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de sangloter tellement il était heureux, décidemment son fils devait être la seule personne au monde qui pouvait le faire pleurer aussi facilement et aussi abondamment. Il s'arrêta quand il sentit le regard de son fils sur lui, il releva les yeux larmoyants vers lui. Il se sécha les joues et prit la parole.

«Tu vas bien ? _Harry s'assit sur le lit, regarda autour de lui puis reporta son attention sur le professeur à ses côtés._

-Où suis-je ?

-Au manoir Riddle, quelque part en Albanie.

-Albanie … ?

-Tu es en sécurité, ne t'en fais pas.

-Donc vous êtes … ma mère ?

-C'est exact.

-Comment cela est possible ?

-Une simple potion, je suis ton porteur donc oui biologiquement parlant, ta mère.

-Et mon père ? C'est vraiment … Voldemort ?

-Voldemort n'est qu'un surnom Harry, ton père est Tom Marvolo Riddle. Je l'aime et j'espère que tu pourras nous accepter comme parents, je sais que ta vie était dure avec tes moldus, Draco m'en a parlé mais sache, que je suis ta mère, que tu peux tout me dire et surtout me faire confiance. _Harry baissa la tête sur ses mains._

-Voldemort est un meurtrier et vous vous l'aimez … je vous déteste ! _Cracha le jeune garçon sans se rendre compte de la blessure que pouvait provoquer ses paroles._

-Oui je l'aime, mais tu es ma chair et mon sang, tu es comme moi. Je t'aime. »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Repartons de zéro

« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi seul …

-Très bien, Tony te conduira à la salle à manger pour le dîner. »

Après un dernier regard pour son fils qui l'ignorait, Severus sortit de la pièce, le cœur à la fois heureux et brisé, heureux car son fils était dans sa chambre et à ses côtés mais aussi brisé car ce dernier ne l'acceptait pas comme un père d'autant que le nom de Voldemort n'arrangeait pas les choses, il faudra sans doute du temps au jeune garçon pour pouvoir leur pardonner et pouvoir être une famille. Mais Severus savait que si le charme qui lui donnait l'apparence d'Harry Potter s'enlevait, il serait plus facile au plus jeune d'accepter sa condition de fils de Voldemort et de bras droit de ce dernier.

L'élève de Serpentard lui était complètement perdu, sa colère était tombé et laissait place à un grand sentiment de solitude et de tristesse, si James et Lily Potter n'étaient pas ses parents alors un grand rêve venait de s'effondrer, il avait toujours rêvé d'une famille comme celle là, avec un père malicieux et farceur et une mère douce et aimante qui pouvait cependant faire preuve d'autorité.

Il avait longtemps rêvé que sa mère le bordait le soir, lui embrassant le front tout en lui souhaitant bonne nuit ou son père qui venait le réveiller pour qu'ils puissent jouer au Quiddich ensembles.

Harry était complètement perdu, il se leva du lit et regarda sur la table de chevet, une photo s'y trouvait. En noir et blanc avec des mouvements elle représentait un Severus heureux et souriant à l'objectif qui tenait dans ses bras un jeune bébé qui semblait endormi, aux côtés de ces deux personnes se trouvaient Voldemort, souriant lui aussi il couvait du regard les membres de sa famille.

Le jeune enfant avait les cheveux bruns, comme ses deux pères et Harry se doutait qu'il ait les yeux verts s'il était le fils de ses deux là. Sur cette même table de chevet se trouvait une boîte à musique. Curieux, il l'ouvrit. Aussitôt une ballerine se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même et une musique douce envahit l'air, il y avait une inscription à l'intérieur de la boîte.

« Pour Salazar Regulus Riddle, notre fils adoré. »

L'intérieur de la boite était magnifique, il représentait le ciel étoilé d'une nuit de pleine lune et la danseuse en tutu bleue semblait être dans son élément.

Il y avait un autre compartiment dans cette boîte et Harry l'ouvrit. Il y avait deux feuilles de papier jaunis dans ce dit compartiment, il posa la boîte sur le lit sur lequel il était assis et ouvrit les feuilles, c'était des lettres. Une avec une écriture qui lui était inconnue, l'autre avec celle de son professeur de potions, il en déduisit que l'autre était celle de Voldemort. Il prit la lettre de sa mère et la lut.

 _« Mon cher fils, mon cher ange._

 _Si un jour tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu es en vie et que moi et ton père avons eu la chance de te retrouver. Lorsque je t'écris cette lettre nous sommes le 31 décembre 1982, soit six mois après ton enlèvement, j'ai dû recommencer plusieurs fois pour ne pas pleurer mais je m'y tiens. Ce n'est pas un adieu, ni un au revoir, c'est un bienvenu. Peu importe qui tu es, qui tu seras je t'aimerais toujours, n'est-ce pas là le rôle d'une mère après tout ?_

 _Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais c'est l'anniversaire de ton père, j'espère que tu pourras le fêter avec nous pour les prochains, malgré tout ce que l'on peut dire, ton père est quelqu'un de bien et droit, c'est ça qui m'a fait tombé sous son charme. Je voulais juste dire que Voldemort et Tom sont deux personnes différentes et j'espère que tu le comprendras et surtout que nous pourrons être une famille._

 _D'ailleurs moi même je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir face à toi. Vais-je rester statique ? Ou au contraire te prendre dans mes bras ? Là est la question et j'espère que dans quelques années cela ne sera plus que des mauvais souvenirs et que nous pourrons nous aimer._

 _Ta mère, Severus. »_

Harry eut les larmes aux yeux après la lecture de cette lettre, cela le touchait, il ne savait pas que son professeur de potions pouvait être ainsi. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, il ne savait pas s'il aurait dû lire ces lettres mais après tout elles étaient pour lui alors pourquoi se priver ?

Il attrapa la deuxième lettre et commença sa lecture.

 _« Mon cher fils._

 _J'admets que tout est de ma faute si tu nous as été retiré, en ne réagissant pas à temps j'ai montré que j'étais un père indigne et inutile, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu m'en veuille et encore plus en sachant que je suis le grand lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus redouté de tout l'Angleterre._

 _Je sais que je ne serais pas un bon père, malgré ce que Severus peut dire, je suis surprotecteur envers toi et le fait que tu as été enlevé …_

 _Oui je sais, je parle au présent car pour moi tu n'as jamais complètement disparu de ma vie, je continue d'entendre ton rire lorsque je remplis des papiers, lorsque je suis avec Severus je peux presque voir le berceau qui nous avions installé dans notre chambre. Je préfère le présent au passé et j'espère que tout comme moi tu sauras oublier le passé pour avancer._

 _Ton père qui t'aime, Tom. »_

Harry jeta cette lettre loin de lui, il n'y croyait pas, son père, Voldemort ne pouvait pas être comme ça. C'était un monstre ! Même si Serpentard avait affaiblit cette image du grand lord noir, Harry continuait à détester cet homme qui avait brisé cet homme. En tuant Lily et James Potter l'homme l'avait privé d'un foyer aimant et l'avait plongé dans l'enfer que représentait les Dursley et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la célébrité le rendait malade. Certes il était ambitieux, mais il ne voulait pas que tout son pouvoir repose sur un titre qu'il ne méritait pas, après tout ce soir d'Halloween il n'avait rien fait, il avait juste contemplé la baguette se poser au dessus de lui et l'éclair vert le traverser pour ensuite rebondir sur un bouclier. Il voulait se débarrasser de cette image fausse que les gens voyaient de lui mais pas pour autant être le fils de son supposé ennemi.

Cela le dégoûtait quelque part, qu'il soit le fils de Voldemort mais aussi le seul à pouvoir le tuer. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer quelqu'un de sa famille, sauf peut-être les Dursley mais à présent, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec eux.

Et s'il avait été élevé par ce monstre ? Sa vie aurait-elle été différente ? Aurait-il reçu de l'amour ? Serait-il comme son supposé père, un monstre ?

Il savait que Severus pouvait être sympathique, comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, il portait un masque et Draco lui avait certifié que l'homme pouvait être des plus agréables bien qu'en la présence du blond il se sentait par moment nostalgique, peut-être suite à sa perte ?

Tous ses amis de Serpentard l'avaient au moins une fois comparé au professeur de potions, suite à sa mauvaise humeur, à son humour noir ou ses regards noirs mais ce n'était qu'innocents, d'autant que même Ronald Weasley, leur pire ennemi de Gryffondor ne pouvait nier ce fait. Mais jusque là ce n'était que de l'humour mais … cela prouvait qu'Harry lui ressemblait, avait-il aussi des traits apparentés à Voldemort ? Il frissonna à ce constat.

Il prit la lettre que Voldemort lui avait écrite, ou du moins à Salazar et la déchira puis la lança tomber au sol. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être son père, il avait essayé de le tuer. Il pouvait très bien accepter le professeur Snape comme mère mais Voldemort, jamais. Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel quand on frappa à sa porte.

Le jeune brun toujours habillé de son uniforme, se leva et tomber nez à nez avec un elfe de maison qui lui fit signe de le suivre. La décoration du manoir était très Serpentarde et Harry n'en n'était pas étonné, même il appréciait ces couleurs. Le domestique magique le mena à une grande salle avec une énorme table seulement dressée pour deux personnes. Severus Snape était déjà attablé et l'attendait visiblement, il avait troqué ses robes noires et encombrantes pour une grande chemise de couleur noire et un jean, ses pieds étaient nus. Harry lui jeta un regard puis s'installa face à lui, gêné et toujours choqué par la connaissance de son affiliation à lui et Voldemort. Aucun des deux n'était à la place du chef de famille, visiblement réservé pour le grand seigneur des ténèbres, Severus était à la droite de cette place alors qu'Harry était à la gauche du mage noir bien qu'il soit présent.

Les plats étaient plutôt simples mais le jeune sorcier n'avait pas très faim, déjà qu'en temps normal il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, avec ses émotions il n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger quoi que ce soit mais il se força pour ne pas attirer l'attention de sa désormais mère.

« Je suis désolé que tu l'ais appris comme ça …

-ça devait arriver d'une manière ou d'une autre. _Haussa les épaules le jeune adolescent._

-écoute, je veux juste qu'on s'entende bien.

-Et comment je dois vous appeler, professeur, monsieur ou maman ? _Lui demande ironiquement Harry._

-Maman serait sans doute trop te demander, s'il te plait Harry, je veux juste que tu acceptes que tu es notre fils.

-J'accepte être votre fils à vous mais pas à Voldemort. _S'écria le plus jeune en se levant._ C'est un monstre, il n'a pas d'émotions ! Il ne peut pas avoir fait un gosse !

\- Calme-toi Harry. _Lui déclara le potionniste de sa voix doucereuse._ J'accepterais que tu puisses voir ton père comme un monstre, mais je l'aime et que tu le veuille ou non il t'aime aussi !

-Je ne vous ressemble pas … en aucune manière !

-Ah oui ? Tu me crois sourd ? _Demanda Severus en se levant à son tour._ Je sais les rumeurs qui courent … Snape Junior. Crois moi je le sais, tu me ressemble plus que ce que tu ne le crois.

-Je ne veux pas être comme Voldemort !

-Et tu ne le seras que si tu le souhaite, j'accepterais très bien si tu refusais de tuer des gens, si tu refusais de nous soutenir dans notre objectif. _L'animagi s'approcha de son fils et posa une main sur son épaule._ Je sais que c'est dur, de savoir que tout ce que tu croyais n'était qu'un mensonge, oui je ne te cache pas que Voldemort, Tom et moi avons tué des gens, nous pouvons être très cruels mais toi aussi, toi aussi tu as vécu dans le mensonge parmi des gens qui ne t'aimaient pas vraiment. Ici tu vas recevoir autant d'amour que tu le souhaite.

-Je ne veux pas être un monstre, je veux juste avoir une vie normale … _Severus le prit dans ses bras._

-Et tu l'auras, je te le promets. Ecoute moi, je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'apprendre que tu es mon fils ainsi que celui de l'homme le plus redouté d'Angleterre mais … la première étape pour nous serait que tu reprennes ta véritable apparence, ça nous permettrait de redémarrer à zéro et Tom ne sera que Tom en notre compagnie, je te le promets. Et je serais là pour te protéger.

-J'accepte … »

Lui répondit à contre cœur Harry, après tout, quel autre choix avait il ? Et puis on lui proposait une famille, comment pourrait il refuser sachant que c'était là son plus grand rêve ? Tant pis pour son destin, tant pis pour le Survivant, pour le moment il profitait des bras de sa nouvelle mère.

Le potionniste se sépara de lui et lui tendit une fiole contenant un liquide de couleur rouge, il expliqua au plus jeune quels étaient ces effets puis le reconduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Harry entra dans la pièce sans un regard en arrière et s'affala sur le lit après avoir bu le liquide. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il ouvrit sa boîte à musique puis regarda la figurine tourner sur elle-même au rythme de la musique. Les effets de la potion commencèrent à se faire sentir et Harry retira ses chaussures ainsi que sa robe d'école, retira ses lunettes puis se coucha ainsi. Demain, il aurait sa véritable apparence mais pour le moment la berceuse jouait doucement et tendrement, le faisant fermer les yeux de bonheur tant qu'à la beauté de cette musique. Il se demanda un moment qui avait pu lui offrit un tel présent mais le sommeil l'attrapa bien vite.

Le lendemain, c'est entortillé dans la couverture qu'il se réveilla. Il la rejeta sur le côté et constata qu'il voyait parfaitement sans ses lunettes, peut-être un effet de la potion ? Il remarqua qu'il était toujours aussi pâle et semblait aussi petit car ses vêtements semblaient toujours lui aller. Il se leva et métamorphosa un vase en miroir pour pouvoir se contempler.

Les traits carrés et sans forme des Potter liés aux Evans fit place à de la beauté à de l'état pur. Des traits fins et légèrement féminins, des cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules dans ses boucles désordonnés dans le noir le plus pur ainsi que deux yeux bleus transperçant. Il était pourtant sûr que Severus n'avait pas de famille aux yeux bleus alors comment cela se faisait-il ? Il haussa les épaules puis essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure qui fut néanmoins assez docile.

Il mit sa robe d'étudiant puis sortit du lieu, ne gardant que ses chaussettes aux pieds. Un elfe vint immédiatement à sa rencontre, écarquillant les yeux de surprise face à cette beauté, cependant l'être esclave le conduisit à la même pièce que la vieille sauf que quelque chose avait changer. Ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait à la table. Un homme ayant les yeux rouges.


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'amour existe en son coeur

Quand Harry entra dans la pièce son regard se posa instinctivement sur le corps de son père qui était bien différent de celui qu'il avait vu dans la chambre des Secrets. Il était indéniablement beau et Harry savait qu'il tenait de lieu sa nouvelle beauté ainsi que sa nouvelle prestance, bien qu'il en avait déjà avant, cela était uniquement du à son statut de Survivant alors que maintenant il lui semblait qu'il attirait inconsciemment les regards, merci à son observation dans le miroir.

Fusillant du regard l'homme tout en serrant sa baguette, il avait peur que l'homme ne tente de le tuer, après tout n'était –ce pas ce qu'il avait essayé lorsqu'il était plus jeune ? Et un Serpentard n'était pas réputé pour abandonner. Il s'assit néanmoins aux côtés l'homme tout en jetant un regard vers Severus qui semblait ne pas savoir où se mettre. Harry baissa son regard bleuté vers son assiette mais une parole de son père le fit relever la tête.

« Bonjour Salazar, tu as bien dormi ? _Tom essayait d'être courtois car il savait que l'adolescent était perturbé, Severus l'avait prévenu heureusement pour lui que Lucius avait repris le poste de professeur de potions à Poudlard, sous les traits de Severus mais ils n'étaient pas inquiets sur le cas du blond, ce dernier se débrouillerait très bien._

-Plutôt bien … merci. _Le jeune homme commença à manger sous le regard de ses deux parents, il trouva cela désagréable mais il fut rassuré lorsque son père prit la parole de nouveau._

-Tu préfères peut-être que je t'appelle Harry ?

-Non, Salazar me va très bien. Après tout c'est vous qui avez choisi ce nom …

-J'ai appris que tu étais très doué dans les études.

-Je me débrouille. _Severus attrapa la main de son amant, geste que nota Harry._

-C'est un petit génie, je pense qu'il tient ça de toi.

-C'est un bon point.

-Ne devriez vous pas être en cours … _Là le jeune homme bloquait, comment devait il appeler Severus ? Surtout que la présence de Tom le dérangeait_

-Quelqu'un a prit ma place pour le moment, il voulait qu'on passe du temps ensembles.

-Si cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Je me vois mal rentrer à Poudlard après avoir annoncé que vous m'aviez enlevé. _A ces mots Harry foudroya du regard son père puis il continua._ Et maintenant que je ne suis plus un Potter je n'aurais sans doute plus accès à mon compte …

-C'est cruel de dire à ton père que tu es obligé de rester ici.

-C'est pourtant le cas ! »

S'exclama le plus jeune avant de quitter la pièce violemment. Severus lança un regard désolé puis lui dit.

« Laisse-lui un peu de temps …

-Il ne sait pas t'appeler maman Severus ! Et il me vouvoie …

-C'est nouveau pour lui, il fallait s'attendre à ce que nos deux caractères dans une seule personne allait faire des étincelles.

-Il est aussi colérique que toi je confirme.

-Froid comme toi.

-Je veux juste qu'il me voit comme un père, et pas seulement comme Voldemort. Si tu l'as fait, pourquoi pas lui ?

-Parce que lui ne te connait pas comme je te connais. Je te parie qu'il est dans le jardin, s'il a trouvé le chemin bien sûr.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu lui parle toi, il est plus attaché à toi qu'à moi.

-Que ne ferais je pas pour toi ? »

Lui demanda Severus avec un sourire moqueur. Ce dernier se leva, alla prendre quelque chose de spécifique dans la bibliothèque puis alla dans le jardin où il était sûr de retrouver son fils. Evidemment il eut raison, le trouvant dans la rosière, un endroit éclairé par le soleil du matin, avec des bancs en marbre blanc, les roses rouges grimpaient sur les divers piliers présents et Salazar était assit regardant le lieu avec émerveillement, son regard se ternit d'une colère froide quand il vit sa mère. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas influencer par cette colère et s'assit aux côtés de son fils. Il tenait sur ses genoux divers feuilles ainsi qu'un album photo.

« Je sais que tu déteste ton père, et que tu ne m'apprécie pas …

-C'est faux, je vous aime beaucoup professeur, je sais que vous êtes une mère merveilleuse mais …

-C'est Tom le problème hein ?

-Ouais.

-Tu veux que je te dise, si tu fais un effort, lui aussi en fera. Ce matin il essayait mais les adolescents ce n'est pas trop son truc. _Harry tourna la tête vers lui._ En fait, quand je lui ai dis que j'étais enceint, il a été très surpris, il ne pensait pas être un bon père mais quand tu es né, il était un ange pour toi. C'est lui qui te donnait tes biberons, c'est avec lui que tu dormais la plupart du temps, tu l'aimais vraiment.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, il était même surprotecteur par moment c'en était hilarant.

-C'est pour ça qu'il s'en veut autant ?

-De quoi tu parle ?

-J'ai trouvé les lettres … que vous m'aviez écrites.

-Ah ça. _Lui répondit vaguement Severus en levant la tête vers le ciel._ On perdait espoir de te revoir alors on a prit cette décision, enfin Tom. J'étais complètement déprimé et il a jugé que ce serait une bonne idée que de te laisser une lettre pour le futur, pour que tu puisses mieux nous accepter.

-Vous m'en voulez ?

-à propos de quoi ? _Lui demanda le potionniste en se tournant vers lui._

-Du fait que je repousse … mon père. Vous en souffrez aussi n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne te cache pas que non, mais je suis du genre endurant, je saurais attendre.

-Pourquoi le prénom Salazar ?

-Parce que, c'est un rêve de moi et Tom. Nous avions toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, malgré la guerre je suis tombé enceint. Salazar tout simplement parce que nous savions que tu serais noble et puissant mais contrairement à ton ancêtre tu serais rempli d'amour.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi Regulus ?

-Tu sais sans doute que Regulus est le frère de Sirius Black, ton parrain enfermé en prison. _Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit._ J'étais vraiment très proche de lui, c'était mon meilleur ami, presque un frère pour moi. Il a été enfermé à Azkaban avec les Lestrange. En fait, Sirius Black était le parrain d'Harry Potter, mais lui est le parrain de Salazar Riddle, du moins si tu le souhaite.

\- Racontez-moi.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Comment est mon père. S'il est un monstre ? »

Severus éclata de rire puis commença à lui raconter sa première rencontre avec Tom.

 _FLASH BACK._

Severus était resté pour les vacances dans l'énorme manoir des Malfoy, Lucius avait gentiment accepté de le laisser venir, tous ses amis étaient présents et dans un seul but, rencontrer le seigneur des ténèbres qui dans quelques années allait dominer l'Angleterre. Le potionniste n'y croyait pas vraiment, si une guerre se profilait il allait sans doute se terrer quelque part pour échapper à la guerre et aux morts. Surtout qu'il n'avait personne à protéger, Regulus avait très bien accepté son choix et le laisserait faire, malgré leur différence d'âge ils se comprenaient très bien.

Ils étaient en sixième année à Poudlard, avec Narcissa, les Lestrange ainsi que Bellatrix, ils ne parlaient pas avec les autres Serpentards, Lucius lui, était en septième année mais était très proche du groupe d'amis, notamment de la magnifique Narcissa.

Alors que tous allait recevoir la marque des ténèbres, qu'ils allaient faire parti d'un camp durant la guerre, Severus s'était isolé dans un laboratoire de potions et travaillait sur une potion expérimentale. Une potion nutritive qui serait bien plus puissante que les autres, à côté de son chaudron bouillonnant il y avait un nombre de parchemins impressionnant et des carnets de notes aussi, tous montrait ses calculs, ses expériences dans l'espoir qu'aujourd'hui sa potion puisse être parfaite.

Concentré sur son travail il ne se retourna pas pour voir qui avait osé entrer dans son lieu de travail alors qu'il avait besoin de calme, il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Regulus alors il ne se retourna pas et déclara.

« Oui Regulus, félicitations pour ta marque mais je suis occupé là. »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse de son meilleur ami qui aurait du sauter sur l'occasion pour venir crier à ses oreilles sont bonheur et sa joie d'être un mangemort mais il ne reçut aucune réponse et stabilisant son chaudron pour être sûr que cela ne pose pas de problème pour la continuation de la potion, il se retourna, prêt à trucider d'être ignoble qui osait l'embêter mais il se stoppa devant les rubis les plus hypnotisant qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Ces même rubis étaient en fait les yeux d'un homme impressionnant, les cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules, la peau pâle et le physique d'un athlète, Severus resta sans voix un moment puis il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de déclarer.

« Excusez moi, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. _Déclara Severus, perché sur un tabouret afin que l'accès aux ingrédients lui soit facilité, il se sentit analyser sous le regard rougeâtre de l'homme._

-Je ne t'ai pas vu à l'arrivée des nouveaux mangemorts.

-C'est normal, je ne suis pas un mangemort.

-Vraiment ? Tu aurais pu pourtant.

-J'aurais pu, mais devenir un chien à la botte de Vous-savez-qui, non merci. Je tiens trop à ma liberté.

-Je vois ça. A qui ais je l'honneur ?

-Severus Snape et vous ?

-Tu ne pense qu'à la politesse maintenant ?

-à croire que vous avez le don de perturber les gens. _Lui rétorqua le plus jeune sans se dépêtre de sa nonchalance vis-à-vis du plus grand mage noir actuel._

-Je m'appelle Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle, enchanté.

-Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je suppose que vous cherchiez quelque chose de précis, ce n'est pas ici, au revoir. _Un coup de baguette et la potion reprit son cours, Severus se concentra à compter le nombre de tours qu'il fallait faire pour que le liquide change de couleur. Mais une présence à ses côtés le déconcentra._

-Tu en es à 7. _L'adolescent continua son compte jusqu'à dix et soupira de soulagement lorsque le breuvage prit une teinte bleu turquoise._

-Merci.

-De rien, peut-être que maintenant tu daigneras m'écouter ? Je cherchais justement un endroit ou faire des potions et on m'a indiqué ce lieu. Si je puis me permettre, quelle est cette potion ?

-Une potion nutritive. _Lui répondit le potionniste tout en se passant une main sur le front._

-Sa couleur n'est pas normale, tu le sais au moins ?

-Je le sais parfaitement, et contrairement à vous je suis sûr que je comprends mieux l'art des potions. Vous avez l'air d'un touriste.

-Un touriste ? Comme quelqu'un qui visite un endroit qui lui est inconnu ?

-Celui là même monsieur Riddle. »

Malheureusement, Severus ne fit plus attention à sa potion qui explosa et les aspergea tous deux de liquide collant et de couleur bleu. Le potionniste poussa un cri de colère puis sans faire attention à l'autre sorcier présent dans la pièce il attrapa un carnet et nota les résultats, il vérifia ensuite au fond du chaudron puis soupira avant de se tourner vers Tom.

« Vous voyez, je l'avais presque fini ! _Le dit touriste se contenta de rire, s'étonnant lui-même par ce geste._

-Tu as les cheveux bleus. _Severus cligna des yeux un moment avant de fixer l'homme face à lui et voir qu'effectivement ils avaient les cheveux bleus._

-Par Merlin … _Son visage se vida de toute couleur rouge pour un blanc pâle._

-Je suppose que notre cher génie va trouver une solution.

-C'est de votre faute si on en est là. A vous de trouver monsieur Riddle. _Lui rétorqua Severus, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. »_

 _FIN FLASH BACK._

« Je peux t'assure que je lui en ai voulu pour m'avoir fait rater cette potion, surtout que je la préparais depuis des semaines.

-Que c'est il passé après ?

-Il a su se faire pardonner en trouvant un remède rapidement, on a passé toute l'après midi à discuter potions, il ne m'avait pas dit son surnom de Voldemort alors je pensais juste que c'était un mangemort comme les autres. Il a continué à venir me voir, on passait des après midi entier à discuter, à se taquiner ou à faire des potions. C'était extra puis un jour quand on était très proches, il m'a parlé de la guerre qui se profilait, ça aussi été notre première dispute. »

 _FLASH BACK._

« Et toi, ta position dans la guerre ? _Demanda Tom confortablement installé sur un fauteuil, Severus face à lui._

-Je suis parfaitement neutre, je ne veux pas m'y mêler.

\- Comment comptes-tu faire ? Tu es un sorcier je te signale.

-C'est exact. Mes amis sont des mangemorts, Dumbledore m'a déjà fait une proposition d'être un membre de je ne sais quelle organisation mais je refuse de m'y mêler. Je veux juste avoir une vie normale.

-Tu serais prêt à quitter tes amis, ton rêve d'être potionniste pour avoir la tranquillité ? _Severus réfléchit un moment avant d'hocher la tête._

-Je pense oui, j'aime ma tranquillité, je sais que je suis pas mal puissant, très fort en potion et c'est la raison pour laquelle chaque camp me veut, mais je ne veux pas de tout ça. Quitte à vivre avec des moldus pour avoir la tranquillité, je le ferais.

-Tu es masochiste. Abandonner son rêve, son ambition c'est abandonner une partie de soi !

-Et qui es tu pour parler de ça ? Foutu mangemort de bas étage ! _Severus se leva, sa magie crépitant tout autour de lui dans son excès de colère._ C'est ça que tu veux, tu es un homme bien, fort et séduisant, et tu veux rester dans l'ombre de Tu-sais-qui ? Tu veux abandonner tes rêves pour le suivre ? C'est pitoyable mais moi mon choix je l'accepte !

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. _Lui siffla Tom d'une voix menaçante._

-C'est ça le problème je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. J'ai toujours été emprisonné tout au long de ma vie, si la liberté me tend les bras, je ne vais pas laisser une putain de guerre me tuer à petit feu ! D'un camp ou de l'autre je ne servirais qu'à une chose, être de la chair à canon ! Je sais que je suis puissant, c'est pourquoi chez les moldus on ne me trouvera pas.

-Severus, je t'en prie, n'importe quelle décision mais chez les moldus tu risque de dire adieu à ta véritable nature !

-Soit ! »

Le potionniste s'était levé et s'apprêtait à partir quand on lui attrapa le bras. Des lèvres douces mais impériales s'emparaient des siennes. Il ne résista pas, trop surpris et se laissa faire. C'était bien là son premier baiser, il avait toujours fait passer ses sentiments amoureux au second degré vis-à-vis de ses études et l'effet que cela lui faisait s'approcha de son estomac voir même plus bas. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle lorsque leurs langues avaient finis de danser l'une avec l'autre. Les yeux rouges de Tom le fixaient intensément puis ce dernier prit la parole.

« Je pense que je t'aime Severus, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu me rejoignes dans mon camp, que tu me soutiennes. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça pour quelqu'un, d'habitude on se pli à mes volontés, on m'obéit. _Il s'agenouilla devant l'adolescent brun._ Je ne veux pas que tu me serves, je veux que tu sois à mes côtés. Durant ces quelques semaines j'ai appris à te connaître, tu as appris à me connaître, nous sommes tellement semblables Severus. Je suis Lord Voldemort, mais je serais à jamais Tom pour toi. »

Après cette déclaration, Severus s'était refermé comme une huitre, profondément choqué il avait quitté le lieu en courant, profitant d'avoir traversé les barrières il avait ensuite transplané dans son ancienne maison, hérité de son ignoble père. Il avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps.

 _FIN FLASH BACK._

« Comme toi je n'acceptais pas la vérité, je me sentais trahi par quelqu'un que j'adorais.

-Tu lui as pardonné ?

-Oui, parce que je le connaissais comme étant Tom et c'est justement ce que je veux te montrer, Voldemort n'est qu'un masque, un déguisement qu'il met en public, sinon il n'est que Tom. Un homme taquin, agaçant, aimant, protecteur et incorrigible. _Severus fit un bisou sur le front de son fils._ Réfléchis bien à ça Salazar. Tiens, c'est notre album photo, tu verras comme il est très différent de ce que tu as pu voir par d'autres personnes. »

Severus se leva et partit, laissant le plus jeune dans ses pensées, de plus en plus perdu. La rencontre de ses parents, de ses vrais parents, il se sentait déjà plus proche d'eux mais le fait que son ADN ne soit pas celui qu'il croyait changeait tout en lui, comme s'il avait été une autre personne jusqu'à maintenant, comme si l'influence imaginaire des Potter avait été sur lui alors qu'en fait il n'en n'était rien.

A présent il comprenait mieux pourquoi on le comparait au professeur de potions, en fait c'était parce que l'homme était sa mère.

Il prit sur ses genoux l'album plutôt impressionnant que lui avait laissé le potionniste avant de partir. L'adolescent commença à le feuilleter, sans imaginer qu'un regard rubis et qu'un regard onyx se posait sur lui. Les deux hommes se tenaient la main, profitant de ce spectacle qu'était leur fils en regardant l'album, les photos qui bougeaient.

Le jeune brun éclata de rire quand il vit un Tom couvert de talc, sans doute qu'il avait du essayer de changer la couche d'un bambin, d'ailleurs l'image bougeait et montrait un Tom fâché qui essayait de récupérer l'appareil.


End file.
